Our Destiny
by zemtitansohonhonhonhon
Summary: Kuroko is a sickly patient who doesn't have much time to live, Akashi is a death angel that has fallen in love with Kuroko. Kuroko b-day fic


You have always been a sickly child.

Born with a very weak condition most of the people, including yourself, have assumed that you would not last long.

But here you are, Kuroko Tetsuya, 15 turning 16 in 2 days and is currently regretting ever being born.

Why? Oh because for about 90% of your entire lifetime you have been enclosed in this sickeningly white and spacious hospital room.

You groan in irritation as you think about how you will, again, spend another anniversary of the day you sprang into this dreadful world.

Although this was one of the few days every year that you kind of look forward to, because on this day Dr. Midorima would actually allow you to stroll around the hospital and live a little.

It so happens that those few days start now.

Kagami, one of your personal nurses, burst in and sees you already up and about.

"Excited, Kuroko?" he says with a grin

"Yes,very." you say with a small smile.

He grins even wider and hollers out to another one of your personal nurses, Aomine.

"Yo, Tetsu hop on." Aomine says as he brings in a wheel chair.

you immediately shake your head "I want to try walking this time."

he looks at Kagami unsurely "Oi, Bakagami what do you think?"

Kagami thinks for a while then smiles "Sure, since it is your birthday in 2 days... AND DON"T CALL ME BAKAGAMI, AHOMINE!"

you laugh a little at their usual antics as you put on your slippers and tell the bickering nurses to hurry up and head out.

* * *

though you did say earlier that the hospital room sickened you, the hospital itself was entirely different thing... the way everything just looked so quiet and the usual passing by of other patients who greeted you it was just so...fascinating in your eyes.

you continue to stroll around but you come to a halt as you bump into someone.

"Oh, I apologize I wasn't looking at where I was going..." you mutter as you take a deep bow

he looks at you shocked in a way but smiles nonetheless "Don't worry I'll be fine." he says as he walks into a room where a family seemed to gather,crying.

You stare at his back until he disappears into the room.

this was strange...

you only talked for a moment but it felt like it would leave a big impact on your life.

he was...entrancing, his flaming red hair, beautiful smile,and the most fascinating part was his amber and crimson hetero chromatic eyes...

you feel a hand grip onto your shoulder as you see Kagami looking very concerned.

"C'mon Kuroko you don't need to see this." he whispers as he leads you to the opposite direction.

you tilt your head in confusion "Ah, one of the patients there just died so we should probably give them a little respect and privacy..."

You assumed that was the case, but you wondered why Kagami did not seem to notice the man with flaming red hair who just walked straight into the room.

_he must be a relative then._ you silently think to your self.

* * *

That night the only thing that you thought about was that man with flaming red hair and heterochromatic eyes.

_Who was he?_

_Why was he there?_

_He didn't look upset._

these thoughts flooded your mind as you tried to drift of to unconsciousness.

You were half asleep when you felt a thud on your bed and immediately your eyes sprang open.

Now you were assuming that you were already dreaming because in front of you was the man that you couldn't get out of your mind, sitting on your bed.

"Nice to see you again _Tetsuya." _he says in a low voice.

you were frozen, too paralyzed to even utter a coherent word. you wanted to say something but nothing seems to escape your mouth.

he smirked "You must be wondering who I am now are you?" you actually manage to nod.

he runs a hand through his his hair and leans in until he was uncomfortably close to your face "I am Akashi Seijuro, and I..."

at that moment black feathers, gorgeous glossy black feathers, emerge from his back "am an angel of death."

so many questions you wanted to ask, but only one managed to escape your mouth "Are you finally going to take me?" you ask weakly "because my whole life has been waiting for this day."

he looks utterly shocked at what you just said "Sadly I am not here to take you just yet..."

you open your mouth to say something but he cut you off "I am here for a completely different reason, you Tetsuya are by far the most interesting human being I have ever met." he closes in on you and plants a very tender kiss on you lips " And I would like to know more about you..." your eyes suddenly felt awfully heavy as you try o force yourself to not fall asleep, but you lost to the extreme tiredness you felt cover your body.

Before your eyes completely shut you hear a voice, it was a whisper, but clear enough for you to hear "Sweet dreams, Tetsuya..."

* * *

The sunlight stung your eyes as it slowly crept all over your all too familiar hospital room.

_So it was a drea__m_ you thought groggily as you rose from your slumber and freshened up for day 2 of your roaming around the hospital.

You hop out of your bed but out of the corner of your eye you notice something very peculiar.

You reach out to pick it up and your eyes widen in surprise as you see what you were holding "I-it can't be...how?" resting on your hand was a glossy black feather.

memories of last night suddenly came rushing back and you immediately turn red as you remember that...

_he kissed me._

_"_Oi! Kuroko you ready?" you jump in shock, it was only Kagami

"I'll be out in a minute." you say as you try to forget the things that happened last night...for now.

* * *

The hospital seemed to be very busy today as you see nurses running around and doctors frantically trying to get to their designated hospital rooms immediately.

you were about to sit on one of the benches to rest when you see him... his fiery hair, piercing eyes, he was wearing some sort of black hoodie and was holding someone's hand...it was a woman, you felt your heart sink, she looked confused but this man, Akashi, he only showed her one of those killer smiles to calm her down he then pulled out a pair of red scissors, the color of his hair, then proceeded to cut through thin air.

Your eyes widen as you see a bright light seep out of the place the scissors cut through until there was this huge hole that was extremely bright that you had to squint, the woman looked uneasy at first but she took a deep breath and stepped inside as the hole slowly faded.

He turns around "Mind if I sit with you?" you nod meekly as he takes the spot beside you

"I thought last night was just a dream..." you say

a low chuckle escapes his lips "Oh? I guess kissing an angel of death is kind of unbelievable."

You turn crimson at the word kiss "Why?"

his smile widens "I have known you since the day you were born Kuroko Tetsuya, and I immediately fell in love with you."

"I don't know you at all though." you say with a frown

That smile again, that oddly addicting smile which gets you every time "I guess I will have to tell you about myself then. I am Akashi Seijuro, an angel of death, I work for my father, I have been here on earth for a while, and just as I started getting bored of this place..." he reaches out to place his hand on top of mine, which makes me blush violently "I found you."

this was the first time you have ever received a confession, but you knew that it was sincere.

"A-akashi-kun that's really sweet..." you whisper "What's so special about me anyway? I'm sickly, I lack presence, and I'm pretty boring if I might say so myself, so why?"

he holds your hand tightly "I just do."

* * *

You are Akashi Seijuro and you have just spent a day with the person you fell in love with, although he is still unsure about his feelings you know that one day he will return the same feelings you harbor towards him, and on that day you will still be waiting...

Tetsuya, the person that you love, has fallen asleep, so you head back to your headquarters where your father was waiting.

As soon as you stepped inside you hear you fathers booming voice.

"Seijuro, what is this that I hear about you falling for a human?!"

you sigh it's too late for this "His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, father."

"Haven't I taught you that falling in love with mortals is forbidden? It is forbidden for a reason Seijuro."

"But I just want to make him happy!" you say defensively

Before he could say anything one of your trusted servants Atsushi came in.

"Eh~ am I interrupting something?" he drawls as he sucks on a lollipop

"No, Atsushi. What is it?" your father says

" A job for Aka-chin." he hands you a letter as he takes his leave.

your eyes widen as you read the name of the person you have to take...

Kuroko Tetsuya.

your father walks behind you and reads it as well "Would you look at that."

You drop the letter "It can't...be"

"It is what it is Seijuro, do not try to cheat destiny." he claps a hand on your shoulder "It's a good thing too, once he dies you can get over him and move on with your-" *SLAP

This bastard... "Seijuro...YOU DARE RAISE A HAND TOWARDS YOUR FATHER!" he grabs you by the collar " THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE THIS MORTAL TO THE AFTERLIFE AND AFTER THAT YOU ARE DISMISSED FROM YOUR DUTIES FOREVER!"

he puts you down as you make you way toward the door "You don't have to dismiss me." you spread you wings and look your father straight in the eye "because I quit." and take off.

* * *

12:00 am it has just turned 12:00 am and the date today is January 31,2014 a tear escapes your eye, it pains you to realize that he was going to die on his b-day.

You reach the hospital and see him there sleeping so peacefully.

_Why?_

He shifts a bit as you stroke his hair but doesn't wake up.

_Why?_

"I am so sorry Tetsuya...I just wanted to make you happy." you whisper, but that whisper woke him up. "Akashi-kun?"

_Why?__Why?__Why?__Why?__Why?__Why?__Why?__Why?__Why?__Why?__Why?__Why?__Why?__Why?_

tears start to build up in your eyes and this causes him to sit up and gently stroke you face "W-what's wrong?!" he says frantically "I'm so sorry..." is all you can say as he hugs you.

Once you've calmed down he says "I've been thinking about what you've said... and I just want you to know that I love you too." you pull away

_this can't be happening_

he looked confused "Did I say anything wrong?"

" No, Tetsuya you didn't say anything wrong... I would have been extremely happy if you weren't..." you started shaking

"I'm sorry! I can't save you!" you look at him as he finally realizes the reason why you were in this state.

He leans in and kisses you, softly, gently, as if all your troubles were going to disappear after that one kiss, he pulls away

" I don't blame you Akashi-kun, I never will, but I want one more thing before I finally die... and that is for you to hold me."

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, perfectly perfect Kuroko Tetsuya, the person you love, every little detail about him, every sound he makes as you make love to him for the first and last time...

Why did he have to die?

Why was life so unfair?

these were the consequences of falling in love with a mortal, but you have no regrets about falling in love with him.

and as you two released in ecstasy you both uttered those three little words _I love you._

You lay down beside him "Akashi-kun I'm ready to go now..." he whispers " I _have _been waiting for this my entire life."

He looks at you as you numbly open the portal to the after life he walks toward the bright light and give you one last kiss "The only thing I'm going to regret is leaving you, good bye Akashi-kun, I love you and I always will."

you try to reach out but he was already gone and you are now shrouded in darkness, probably for the rest of you life.

A/N: I actually wanted to make a b-day fic that was happy but then i read the manga and i was just like lol nope kuroko dies and akashi gon suffer sorry bby you know ilu but yeah HAPPY B-DAY KUROKO! 3 3


End file.
